Life As We Didn't Know It
by Magna Parva
Summary: Ilane married Baird, not Piers. Neal was still born, and then as a result, so was Kel. A very different life confronts our heroine here. Follow on to find out what happens and what next.
1. The Beginning Of Something Different

**Life As We Didn't Know It**

**1. The Beginning Of Something Different**

Fate has a funny way letting things slide, only to take retribution in the most surprising forms. For instance, Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen, who had been secretly engaged to Baron Piers of Mindelan, was married off by her father as soon as possible to her most persistent suitor - Duke Baird of Queenscove. Eventually, she came to learn to love him as much as he did her; seven children birthed from their union saw to that.

But then one Midwinter's day of 437 HE, the now-titled Duchess of Queenscove had a raging spat with her husband. What about, one cannot remember, as it is a common occurrence in most relationships; however, this had unforeseen consequences, and in late August the next year, a bastard son was born in the line of Queenscove. The unwitting mother was chased off from their lands, never to return again (one suspects her disappearance to be chalked down to suicide). Duchess Ilane felt betrayed, although this mere word barely covered the depths of her anguish at her husband's infidelity. However, she remained quiet over the matter, and brought the boy up as her own, naming him Nealan. She couldn't help but adore him, for he did resemble his father so much so that one could hardly tell he wasn't truly hers!

Despite her silence - which had lasted well and strong - four years later, upon meeting her former sweetheart at a masque thrown by a mutual friend, they resumed their relationship for but one night only. Foolishly (and drunkenly), Duchess Ilane had forgotten that her pregnancy charm had been pulled off during a tussle with one of her ever lively brood. One very fertile woman and a night of passion... well, needless to say, another illegitimate babe was soon on its way to make a mark on the world.

One can hardly emphasise at the hypocrisy of women, without subjecting men to the same standards also. Despite the pain she had felt at her husband's betrayal, Ilane had gone on to commit the same wronging, causing him to now suffer too. And then to have Baird turn around and chide her for slipping up in the same manner? Well, in any case, even while they both learned to forgive each other, their relationship was damaged and it took well until seven years later for it to repair, when a betrothal contract was set forward for the hand of their ninth and youngest child, Keladry of Queenscove.

* * *

**Hello again.**

**Yes, it is in a sense a remake of A Matter of Honour, just with a different line to it. I have a structure which I am attempting to follow, but all the while improvising along the way. Feel free to chip in with ideas. Some chapters may be just as short as this, while others may be far longer. **

**I'm not aiming for an epic storyline, but merely experimenting. There are many what-ifs in life, and here is one of them. What if Ilane had married Baird instead of Piers? I have very little to go on, I am aware, but it's an interesting diversion from the canon route. How will this AU character of Kel turn out?**

**I've tried to get the dates as accurate as possible, but I don't actually have any of my own copies of the books. Wish I did, but such is life... Anyway, while Google is my friend, blogs are usually NOT. If I make any mistakes and you can back up your correction, TELL ME!**

**Oh, and I also don't have a very reliable spelling/grammar checker anymore, so while I've done my best to adhere to the rules, I may have missed a few bits. Do let me know.**

**Review!**

**- Khadeejah, 03/01/2010 (Happy new year!)**


	2. A Father's Work Is Never Done

**Life As We Didn't Know It**

**2. A Father's Work Is Never Done**

Count Marcus of Thorn's Crest was an old man. He had married late in life, at the age of thirty, to the elder sister of the current Lord of Stone Mountain. During the course of their marriage, his Countess had graced the house of Thorn's Crest with three healthy sons, all bearing the combined good looks of their parents and all inheriting the Gift from their father's line. The Countess passed away a year after their third child was born, leaving him to try and pick up the pieces of a fractured family as they fell apart with grief. With the help of a faithful fleet of servants, and his many sisters and their husbands, he began life as a single parent. Learning the wants and needs of each of his children was... tiring, to say the least, but he liked to think that he had succeeded well enough to do his family justice.

But now he had to think of securing his sons' futures. The eldest, Arthur, had been allowed to choose between knighthood or training and furthering his Gift. He had chosen the latter, and had just recently completed his second year of studies at the Royal University. Marcus was proud of his son, but at the same time suffered from the worries of having his eldest and brightest go astray. After consulting with his sisters, he came to a decision that in order to give Arthur a firm grounding, he would have to bring a positive female influence into his life. The Count considered himself as far too old to be contemplating marriage yet again, but as for his son? According to societal norms, Arthur was at a perfect age to be betrothed, if not married.

Thorn's Crest was one of the oldest fiefs in the Book of Gold. This influenced Marcus' decision to choose a bride for his heir from a family with similar blue blood, and should a suitable girl not be found, only then would he contemplate a union with a family from the Book of Silver. But there was an issue to keep in mind; while raising his sons, he had become reticent and withdrawn from society. Despite coming from a strong Conservative family, the Count rarely exercised his political might unlike his peers, and this could present a problem. If the other nobles did not believe him to have any high standing on level with themselves, then it would be hard to secure a strong match for his son.

Eventually, the solution occurred to him; the only solution would have to be to enquire after a fiefdom which was Progressive enough to accept that, but Conservative enough to follow much the same practices that Thorn's Crest own background so proudly boasted of. He turned to his sisters yet again, employing the use of their and their husbands' vast knowledge of Court and all its dealings. Slowly, as they began to piece together a list of all possible brides, they arrived at a rather conclusive result. It was a toss up between Queenscove and King's Reach. Further enquiry revealed that the three elder daughters of the major line of Queenscove were already promised to fine, upstanding knights of the realm. This left only the youngest, Keladry, who was immediately chosen over the King's Reach girls when the Count was abruptly reminded by a sharp word from his sister of a past dalliance with the current Lady of King's Reach.

Before long, the two months of summer break were almost over; young Arthur was already packing his bags when the Count came upon him, bidding him to leave his books and attend a meeting which had been arranged a week ago to take place the very next day.

"Oh, never mind that!" an exasperated father snapped at his son, impatiently pulling him along to the manservant awaiting him. "I have very important business to see to tomorrow, and your presence is absolutely necessary. We shall have to leave this very evening in order to arrive there on time, and I want you to be on your best behaviour, is that clear?"

The bemused look on Arthur's youthful face was clear for all to see. As far as he was concerned, what was going on was anyone's guess.

* * *

**Hm... this is working out better than last time. But, same as always, do let me know if I have erred. Or if not, just drop a word or two anyway. **

**Review!**

**- Khadeejah, 08/01/2010**


	3. Of Questions And Quandaries

**Life As We Didn't Know It**

**3. Of Questions And Quandaries**

The following travel to Queenscove was a tedious one. Count Marcus was jittery with anticipation, though if questioned would not admit it. His son did him no favours, questioning him relentlessly until he caved in finally and revealed the purpose of their journey.

"You want to marry me off?!" Arthur cried incredulously. "Now?! Whatever for, Father? I thought you were more than happy with waiting at least until I'd finished my education and begun to make something of myself. I'm not a GIRL, Father!"

The Count glared in ire, rubbing his temple. He suddenly had so much more respect for his brothers-in-law. "I'd thank you to tone your voice down, young man," he said gruffly. "In my day, we had respect for our parents."

His son huffed, but had the grace to blush and settle down. It was obvious, despite this, that the lad's mind was still racing with thoughts and suddenly as one struck him particularly hard, his eyes flew wide open and his cheeks flushed a deep red. He shot a horrified look at Count Marcus, who bore it for a few moments before relenting.

"Yes, son?" The old man was resigned to answer whatever question his overly curious child would put forward.

"F-father..." Arthur whispered in terror. "She - she's not OLDER than me, is she?"

Marcus looked at him with a wry grin. "I take it you are thinking of your uncle at the moment?"

Arthur's maternal uncle, the Count's brother-in-law, was Lord Burchard of Stone Mountain. He had been married twice, first to a woman ten years his senior. It had not ended well and people still spoke of it even now, taking care to be out of earshot of the temperamental Lord who reacted unpleasantly even at the mere mention of her.

When Arthur nodded tentatively, his father smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry son. I would not put you through such troubles. No, this lady is your junior, of that there is no doubt."

For some people, this would be a relief, but for this young man, it caused yet another awful thought to occur to him. "She's not a CHILD, is she?! I mean, come on, Father - tell me we're not... how do you say? Robbing the cradle?"

Count Marcus sighed. The night just seemed to drag on and on. He did his best to placate his son and warm him to the idea of marriage, but a parent can never be sure of just how their children are feeling. By the time they retired at a roadside inn, by all appearances Arthur's mind was at peace, if only for the moment.

They continued their journey early the next day, arriving at Queenscove by noon. There, they were received by the Duchess Ilane, who entreated them to dine with her family. They sat down to luncheon and afterwards, the Count informed the Duchess that he had an appointment scheduled with her husband of the utmost importance. Upon further inquiry, Count Marcus revealed his plans for a match between his heir and her daughter.

Perturbed by the response, Ilane sent off a servant to fetch her husband from the villages where he was conducting his rounds and weakly excused herself.

* * *

Ilane didn't know quite what to think. She paced in her drawing room, absolutely fuming with anger. How dare Baird even think of making a decision about Keladry's future without consulting her? After all, she was more her daughter than his! But that thought had an immediate sobering effect on her, as always. Their past indiscretions had more than enough potential to stir trouble, should they give it any reason to. They were lucky to have kept everything quiet for so long as it was. The Duchess shook her head in despair. Neal and Kel, despite their true heritage - which both remained ignorant of, on the Duke's orders - did not deserve the cruel censure that was sure to come if the information was made common knowledge.

Yet, to assent only to have it all come out afterwards could prove to be ruinous for the three elder girls. Eleanor was already planning her wedding for the next year. Oh, the shame of it all...

The door to the drawing room slammed open and the two children on her mind tumbled in, shouting loudly.

"Father will never agree!" Neal was arguing with his sister, poking her head.

"Neal, stop it!" Kel shrieked, smacking his hands away.

"No, I shan't! Because he won't, and you know it," he taunted.

"He will, he will!" Kel insisted breathlessly, ducking from her brother's attack. "He will if I ask him! 'Sides, we don't even HAVE to ask him, you... nincompoop!"

Ilane had to stifle a laugh at her youngest child's vehemently spoken words and as Neal turned in outrage to face her, she put on her best chiding face and intervened. "Now, now, children, play nicely." Her eyes narrowed as Kel stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Young lady, do you think I cannot see what you are doing? Behave! Now, tell me what has you both in such a quandary."

Kel's brow furrowed in confusion at the strange word. "Quanda-what?"

Neal rolled his eyes at her, feeling superior in both age and intellect. "It's QUAN-DA-RY. It means a dilemma, which Mother believes we are in at the moment."

She scowled at him but answered the Duchess. "I want to go down to the tree house, but Neal insists on spoiling my fun! Mother, please say I may go!"

Down to the tree house? Such unladylike behaviour - did she dare? Perhaps it would work... oh, why not? "Of course you may. Do remember to change into a pair of plain clothes first, dear."

Kel squealed in excitement and ran from the room, shouting for Neville and Alastor, two of the elder Queenscove brood. Neal scowled and followed behind her, grumbling all the while. Ilane watched them go with a look of satisfaction well done, mentally applauding herself for a job well done. With any luck, no one would come calling for Keladry for at least the next few years, and rightly so!

* * *

"Baird, you cannot be considering it!" Duchess Ilane was scandalised. Her husband had met her in the drawing room and confirmed the information about the contract. "Just stop and think for a minute. The boy's six years older than her! And she's only seven; she's not even of age! Look at Eleanor, Adrienne and Lucille! We waited until they were at least twelve - why not do the same for her?"

The Duke strode to his study where the guests from Thorn's Crest awaited them. "We have to consider it. The proposition has been made and now it is upon us to respond."

"Baird!" Ilane finally caught up with him as he came to a stop. "Baird, just think - she'll never forgive us for taking away her childhood like this!"

"Ilane," he started patiently, but his wife was too fraught. He grasped her by the arms and gave her a little shake. He spoke in a low voice so as not to alert the visitors on the other side of the door to their conversation. "Ilane, calm yourself! It will not do for you to get worked up like this. You know as well as I that we have no choice about this." He drew her closer, kissing her swiftly on the mouth. "You're my wife; do us both proud today, no matter what the outcome."

She nodded hesitantly, then took a deep breath, erasing all signs of distress from her face. Baird released her and they turned to walk into the study arm in arm.

* * *

**I know I keep banging on about engagements and how young they all are. Don't worry - after the next chapter, we can move on! Someone mentioned Joren in a review - has anyone spotted the potential link yet? I have plans in store for him. Oh, yes, I do indeed...**

**I also thought I'd address a partial inspiration for this story. In the recent months, I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter fanfics, mostly stories where the titular character mans up and begins to use his brain slightly more. Some were also conspiracy theories. Let's just say they've all had an influence on the directions in which this story will go. **

**Before anyone objects that I am not being completely faithful to the characteristics, personalities and events shown in the books, let me remind you all that this is an _Alternate Reality _and so obviously, things will be different.**

**Review!**

**- Khadeejah, 11/01/2010**


	4. The One Where Decisions Are Made

**Life As We Didn't Know It**

**4. The One Where Decisions Are Made**

The doors to the room in which Count Marcus and his son were seated opened. Duke Baird and his wife entered, heads held high and their carriage as regal as the ruling monarchs themselves. The couple took their seats opposite father and son, and nodded in acknowledgement. The discussions were opened.

The Count began. "Your Grace, I have already made my intentions clear to you, but I feel I ought to repeat them again for clarification. I would be highly interested in a match between my heir and your youngest daughter. I am an old man, and it would give me a peace of mind to know that my son's future is safe and secure. I realise that their ages will perhaps be an issue, but people have been married even younger still before and succeeded." He then brought forward a tightly bound scroll and placed it on the desk between them. "I have taken the liberty of drawing up a rather basic contract detailing all the requirements, rights and responsibilities of both parties in the betrothal. Should any changes need to be made, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Before Baird could reply, Ilane opened her mouth. "Good sir, it is always gratifying to see my children being appreciated, but my youngest two are all the more precious to me. Perhaps, if you have any daughters, we could arrange a match with one of my elder children?" She looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head in dissent. "I see." She paused and took a deep breath. "While my husband may acquiesce to such a match, I find myself worried that it may have my daughter at a disadvantage."

Ilane paused again to make sure she had the full attention of everyone in the room. "A law, which I believe you will remember well, was passed a few years ago, legalising the right for females to enter knighthood. Yes, I see you do. It was our intention to allow our daughter to take the chance; it is her greatest desire, to follow in the footsteps of the Lioness and other such giants of the past. I would hate to see her dreams dashed apart without a second thought."

Before she could continue, Count Marcus held up a hand. He sat there for a few moments, racking his brains and mulling it over. So the girl wanted to pursue knighthood? Hm... was this good or bad? Thorn's Crest certainly had its share of female knights littering its history; what harm could one more do? Of course, she would need their full support all the way, but it really should be no different from sending a son of his to the Palace. At least, he hoped it wouldn't be; girls always did cause more problems, something which he knew well from having so many sisters.

But if she was to be the wife of his heir, he had to be more cautious in his dealings. Women were too often seen as easy targets, particularly by men such as his peers. Away at the palace on her own, she would be considered ripe for the picking. It would not do to lose her carelessly; he would have to make sure she received the best preliminary training money could buy, so she would be better prepared to fulfil her duties to both her husband and the Crown equally.

But when could all this be done? Was it best to have the wedding now and whisk her off, or wait until later, once she was done with it all? He made a snap decision and hoped it was for the best. A confident smile spread across his face as he looked up slowly at the Duke and Duchess.

* * *

**There was more to this chapter, but I'm just unbelievably lazy. Plus, I'm in total and utter agony at the moment as the right hemisphere of my brain is on FIRE. However... I shall have to persevere... because I've biology work to complete for tomorrow. Ciao, bella.**

**Review!**

**- Khadeejah, 4/02/2010**


	5. As Time Goes On

**Life As We Didn't Know It**

**5. As Time Goes On**

So it was arranged. When Arthur of Thorn's Crest returned to the Royal University after the summer break for his third year of studies, he had a new brother-in-law in the year below him. He and Keladry had been married within a month of the proposition. Kel had been carted off to Thorn's Crest immediately afterwards, while a sizeable bride price now lay in the coffers of Duchy Queenscove. Keladry of Thorn's Crest, future Countess, had done well for herself.

Ilane had been rabid at first, refusing Baird's bed for at least two weeks, and storming around the place with an ever present grey cloud following her about.

Their children reacted in two different ways: the sons were, for the most part, protective of their youngest sibling. The sisters, while much the same, were also a smidgen envious that Keladry had made a match faster than the rest of them.

The wedding had been a quiet affair, with only the immediate family members of both the bride and groom attending. The bride, people would later recall, looked tinier than ever in her bridal clothes. Tears streamed down her face as she begged them all to change their minds, while her husband-to-be sat not too far off looking decidedly uncomfortable in his present situation. Duke Baird sat with her as she sobbed her way through the vows, and signed the register as her guardian for the last time. After a long celebratory lunch during which Keladry ate very little and Arthur none at all, the newly weds were waved off to begin their life together.

When they retired for the night at another roadside inn, there were only two rooms spare. The Count and his manservant took one, leaving the other for husband and wife to share. As Arthur approached the bed, he sighed. Here he was, thirteen and married. This wasn't how he had expected his life to turn out. And he certainly hadn't imagined his wife to be such a snivelling heap. Mithros, it was like he'd gone and married one of his baby cousins!

He crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Laying there with his back to her, he tried to get some sleep but Ganiel refused to grant his wishes and the girl's sniffles were proving too distracting. He sighed again and regretfully sat up. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but... well. Arthur reached out an hand and hesitantly placed it on Kel's shoulder. She stilled at his touch and grew quieter, as though afraid, and when he turned her over to face him the fear was confirmed by the look on her face.

* * *

Tucked up in her new home, with her husband away for his schooling, Keladry was rather all on her lonesome. Or so she thought at first. Her brothers-in-law were rather quiet, which came as a surprise. Andrew, Graeme, Neville, Alastor and Neal were all a noisy band of men, loud with their affection and opinions. And she did miss them terribly.

But she was not allowed to dwell on such thoughts for long. No, no, no... for Marcus, as soon as he brought his son's child bride home, had arranged for some of the finest tutors to teach and mould his young daughter-in-law to become and act as a lady befitting her station.

She was taught many vital ladylike skills, among which were dancing; riding sidesaddle; walking gracefully; embroidering; singing and playing an instrument; being a hostess; holding court with other women; etc.

The Count even taught Keladry how to gamble, once he caught her lying with a rather remarkable poker face.

Of course, this was not necessarily a 'ladylike' attribute, but a useful one nonetheless in that day and society.

Both Arthur and Keladry were encouraged to keep in touch, and so a budding friendship grew between the two. Neither blamed the other, for they knew that the marriage was due to the machinations of their parents; the only way forward, as Arthur saw it, was to accept the decision with grace and look past it. Besides, his father was rather manipulative when he wanted to be, and it was better this, a marriage to a younger girl, than someone much older and repulsive.

Mikael, the second son of Count Marcus, left not long after she arrived to go to the Palace and begin his first year of training for knighthood. Privately, Kel thought he ought to have joined his elder brother in the more scholarly studies as when he was around, he didn't speak much, preferring to bury his nose in a book.

Henri was... Henri was only a year older than her, yet at the age of eight, he possessed a maturity rarely seen in children his age. She didn't quite know what to make of him.

The puppy fat literally dripped off as she shot up over the following three years, proving that she would likely one day grow to be as tall as her mother. She gradually began to show signs of leaving behind her stockiness in favour for a lean build, and when her mother next saw her, she silently exulted at the thought that her daughter looked so elegant and ladylike!

After the three years had passed, the Count asked Keladry if she still wanted to go through with her desire to pursue knighthood.

"Of course, Father!"

He chuckled at her look of righteous indignation, then went to write a letter to the training master at the Palace. Soon it would be Keladry's tenth birthday. Marcus wanted a reply to arrive preferably before that date.

* * *

**It occurred to me that I still have unfinished stories lying around the place. Well, these should suffice in cutting short my boredom somewhat. What with very badly spraining my ankle a month ago, Ramadan starting along with August and the frankly ridiculous London riots, I haven't been able to get out much at all. I'm slowly being driven crazy by my insane family and even watching Scrubs isn't serving very well as a distraction.**

**Coming back to the subject of the rioting in London... I can't help but wonder how much quicker the whole mess would be over with if British police were issued guns in the same manner as officers in the US.**

**Anyway, here's the much awaited addition to the AU version of Kel's life. Not too sure how many errors I've dodged. Do let me know if I can improve in any way.**

**Review!**

******- Khadeejah, 11/08/2011**


End file.
